100 Deathshipping Prompts
by cureampaffu
Summary: Deathshipping, obviosuly. 100 prompts I got from LJ. What more could go wrong? Yaoi, shonen-ai, etc. Please read it, it would make me so happy!
1. 001: Beginnings

It began on the blimp. It was dark, I was lonely, and _he_ was looking for a prize. _He_ didn't know I'd be awake; _he _didn't know he'd only vanquished the Spirit dwelling inside me and my Ring. _He _thought I was as good as dead. So _he _came into my room as though he owned the place, and _he _scowled in surprise when he saw me sitting on the bed, very much awake and alive.

He'd wanted the Eye, the one that the Spirit of my Ring had stolen. I was scared, I'll admit it, to see the unknown man towering over me like that with such a fearsome expression on his face. But then I was curious – why did he look so much like Namu? But it was clear that he wasn't, so I drew my own conclusions to who he was. My friends had warned me of a fearsome man named Malik Ishtar, who was evil and scary. Was this Malik?

I shied away from him and looked down at the bed in fear. "A-Are you Malik Ishtar?"

I felt tan fingers under my chin and they lifted my face up to meet his frightening face. He didn't murderous or fierce just for a minute. He looked proud, and happy. His other hand lay on his chest like a bragging woman. "Yes, I am Malik Ishtar." He grinned in a rather insane way and leaned down closer to my face. "Aren't you the smart one?"

Although I hated it, I felt a light flush settle across my face. I couldn't speak, because the piercing lavender eyes bored into mine and seemed to keep coherent thoughts from forming. I stammered out something, but Malik looked down at me amusedly and said, "Shush. You have the Eye, do you not?"

"Y-yes."

A cold smile appeared across his face. "Give it to me."

I was taken aback, I'll admit it. "No, I-I can't."

This displeased Malik. "Why not?" He growled harshly.

"The Spirit will be mad at me." I answered honestly. "I don't want that."

He was intrigued now. "Spirit? Oh, you mean the one in the Ring?"

I nodded slowly. He pulled something out from beneath his black tank top, and dangled the shiny gold Ring in front of my face.

"W-what?" I said, shocked. My own hands began patting down my chest – no Ring. "Where did you get that?" I demanded. "Give it back!"

"Why should I?" Malik said smoothly. "Give me the Eye, and I can make sure the Spirit never bothers you again."

"He doesn't bother me!" I said, my voice faltering.

"Are you sure? It seems that he does. Just give me the Eye." The Ring was dangled in front of my face again, and I swear that the unblinking on the front of the Ring coerced me into reaching into my pocket and handing the Eye over to Malik.

Malik seemed pleased and placed the Eye in his own pants pocket. The Ring was removed from my sight as he slid it back under his shirt. I stared after it desperately – that was MY Ring!

He chuckled, and sat down on the bed next to me, reaching an arm out and pinning me to the headboard. "So…who would you be, then?"

And all I did was stammer as he came closer and closer, eventually roughly touching his lips to mine. I could taste something sweet in my mouth, and something sour in my stomach.


	2. 002: Middles

The middle was excruciating for both Ryou and Yami no Malik.

Ryou was understandably heartbroken. No more quiet nights on the blimp – no more _Malik-we're-being-too-loud-someone-is-going-to-hear_ nights on the blimp! – no more cuddling into Yami no Malik's broad chest, no more having the fierce man petting his hair, no more feeling like laughing when the fearsome and murderous man told him just how pure and cute and sweet he was and legitimately admired those qualities. There would never be more of that. The Spirit of Ryou's Ring told him that if that man even thought about coming back, he would be punted right back into the Shadow Realm. Ryou had held back tears at that.

The Spirit of the Ring was also very pissed which only distressed Ryou even more. He hated, hated Yami no Malik with a passion now. First, that bastard had tried to get rid of Malik, which he succeeded in. Then he got rid of _him_ which was unforgivable. He had hung around that psychopath's neck! It disgusted him. And then Yami no Malik had the gall to put the moves on his naïve little host. No, he could never be forgiven, ever.

And Yami no Malik probably had the worst end of the stick. The shadows endlessly consumed him, tortured him, taunted him, and it was always different. One minute, his body would almost be completely dissolved into the shadows, and it would be extremely painful. In the next instant, he might be bound by the shadows, and there would be horrible hallucinations, Malik the real Malik was almost always there, slowly taking Yami no Malik apart with a hateful grin on his face, and occasionally the Spirit of the Ring would be there too, either helping Malik in his ministrations or forcing Ryou to watch as Malik tore him apart. That always confused him as well – his torture in those was really watching Ryou watch him be torn apart. Hm. And the taunts were just…inhumane. But then, the shadows weren't supposed to be kind and compassionate. But the taunts, oh god…Those always seemed to follow a set pattern, and it seemed that they all would form around his _Ryou. _Ryou crying, bleeding, slashed to pieces, with the knife in his own hand, and it endlessly tortured him.

He almost preferred having the shadows eat him up.

And that was the constant set routine for the next year and a half.

Ryou would sulk and dwell on his happier nights, the Spirit of the Ring would rage at him about it, and Mariku would either be consumed by the shadows again or he would be watching horrible things (that didn't make him laugh like most horrible things did) happen to his Ryou.

It was a horrible year and a half for everyone involved.


	3. 003: Ends

Yami no Malik couldn't believe it when the shadows receded from his fallen form. The dark purple hands retreated back into the shade, the darkness withdrew, and then suddenly all of the shadows came over him again…but they were different this time. Little dots of light filtered down on him even with the dark blue curtain over head.

And where Yami no Malik was didn't seem to be where he was before. Instead of being suspended in the shadows, there was something rough under him. Something rough and uncomfortable. It was annoying him. Yami no Malik struggled to get up half-heartedly like he had for the last…he didn't know how long he had been trapped in the shadows. So Yami no Malik struggled to get up like he had since being stuck in the Shadow Realm. To his surprise, he managed to sit up and see his shadowy surroundings. He had never been able to do that before. Yami no Malik tried to stand, and again to his astonishment, he could. He looked around, and saw an endless feathery clearing of _something _on either side of where he'd woken up.

Suddenly, from way in front of him, a pair of bright lights formed and began rushing towards him. Yami no Malik blinked at them, very surprised, and jumped out of the way, into the feathery sea. He watched the lights zoom away in shock…

_Where people in there?_

Maybe Yami no Malik wasn't still in the shadows after all… He climbed out of the sea of feathery somethings and onto the edge of the rough and gravelly surface, where he sat for a while, not wanting to move while it was still dark. There was a small yellow sphere appearing far away that soon caught his attention.

"Ra?" Yami no Malik thought out loud…"No, it couldn't be."

The sun began climbing and Yami no Malik shook his head at the bright orb, barely noticing the police car that had stopped by him. The officer climbed out and looked at the man curiously – after all, Yami no Malik was talking to himself and shaking his head. "Sir?" The policeman asked. "Are you alright?"

Yami no Malik glared at the man. "Yes. Can you tell me where Domino City is?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why do you need to know why I need to know?" Yami no Malik grinned in that odd way of his. "Just tell me, I have some unfinished business, and I'm not quite sure where I am."

"It's a few miles back that way," The officer said. "If you need a ride, I can -"

The officer was silenced by Yami no Malik's scowl. "I'm _fine."_ He insisted, before standing up and began stalking away in the direction the officer had pointed. About twenty minutes had passed before Yami no Malik could begin to make out the KaibaCorp tower, and he grinned once more. As he got closer and closer to Domino, he began sorting out his priorities. Ryou, Malik, or Yugi…? Better to start with Yugi, and then move onto Malik, before finally going to see his Ryou. After all, if Ryou even guessed he still wanted to finish off Yugi or Malik, he would certainly stop him.

Yami no Malik smirked as he walked through the city limits and towards the…damn it, where did Yugi live? He didn't know. In fact, he only knew where Ryou lived, he thought with a scowl. So he supposed he would visit his Ryou first, someone weasel Malik's or Yugi's address out of him, and then 'have some important stuff to do'.

Yami no Malik strode faster down the street, reading every sign post and every number on the street, until he came to Ryou's apartment building. The door was opened for him by some lame guy in a suit – Yami no Malik scowled and ignored him. Some lady in a skirt-suit set smiled at him as he walked past – he scowled at her too.

Up up up and up, Yami no Malik traversed the multiple flights of stairs, finally coming to Ryou's floor. He sighed at the door and nervously – nervously – knocked on it. The door was peeked open a crack.

"Malik!" Ryou flung himself at him and hugged Yami no Malik earnestly. Over the top of Ryou's head, Yami no Malik could see the Spirit of the Ring, _in the flesh,_ glaring holes through him. Ryou finally let go of Yami no Malik's waist. "Hmmm…But if you're Malik and Malik's Malik, what shall we call you…?"

Someone came out from behind Bakura, trembling. Yami no Malik was shocked to see Malik cling to the Spirit of the Ring like that. Malik spoke up, seriously but quietly. "I used to call him Mariku, when I thought he was an imaginary friend…"

"Do you want to be called Mariku?" Ryou asked. "It'd be a bit silly to have Malik change his name, after all."

"Sure." Yami no Malik – or Mariku – sighed. "Sure. Now excuse me, but…" His voice rose. "What the fuck are you two doing here? And how did _he _get his own body?"

"Well…" Ryou paused. "Malik is staying at my place until Rishid and Ishizu buy a house here. As for how Bakura got his own body, we don't know. Atem – that was the Pharaoh's name, you know – Atem came back as well, but nobody was quite sure if you would come back and you did show up much later than everyone else…"

Mariku was about to demand the two left, before he remembered who was standing near him. He gathered the boy up in a hug and growled in his pale ear. "Ryou, Ryou…"

And that was the beginning of the end.


	4. 004: Inside

Mariku looked out at the snow drifts outside that more than covered the windows. He let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, next to his Ryou. Ryou promptly snuggled into him, and the two sat there quietly in the warm glow of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry we can't go out to go sledding…" Mariku sulked. He had actually been looking forwards to going sledding with his Ryou – it sounded fun, fast, and dangerous, although Ryou kept denying that it was.

"No, that's okay." Ryou reassured him. "It's nice in here with you. It's warm and nice."

Ryou cuddled closer to him, and there was a small smile on his face. "Yeah, but I really wanted to go sledding and so did you…"

"It's fine, Mariku, really. Besides, it's cold. You don't like being cold."  
>"Whatever." Mariku said sullenly. But Ryou was right. He did like being inside with his Ryou more than he liked the idea of sledding. Oh well.<p> 


End file.
